


under the sea

by Kindred



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Cecaelias, Cecaelias Toothless, Egg Laying, Half-Human, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Virgin Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, prince Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: All he wanted to do was help save a poor creature, he had no idea that it would change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

He heard slashing and the sounds of thrashing about, and what sounds like a scream from the hut at the end of the beach he the 15 years old runs cross the sand over to Old Bill’s fishing hut. The screams didn’t sound right and he wanted to know what was making them. He crouched down where there was a small knot hole in the wooden boards and looked through the small hole to see two fishermen stood in front of a large net. “We should keep it water until we get the king to look at him.” Old Bill says  
“Sure we want it drying out; we might get a good price for something like this.” The other man grinned, as he kicked whatever was in the net

It screamed again and Hiccup winced as he covered his ears, he looked down for a moment when he felt the sea lap into his shoe. “I’m sure the King will love to add him to his special collection.” Old Bill said, they laughed at each other and then and then Hiccup heard a slash and still more thatching about and hissing. “Come on let’s go and see Gilly Weed he will get us to see the King.” He told the other man. Hiccup watched as they open the door and then closed it without locking it.

Hiccup watched them head up the path back towards the city turning the curve around the rock face. Standing up he walks up to the shed and pushes the door open. He stepped inside and looked around the shed; he could smell the dead fish and see blood on the counter and a large barrel of bobbing fish head. There was a large gap that deep into the water where normally they would dock their fishing ship for repairs. He warped up towards it where he saw the fishing net “Oh my god.” He whispered, there tangled up in the net was a man or rather half a man the other half was tentacles, he blinked down at the beautiful creature. His hand was changed above his head the iron cuffs cutting into the skin of his wrist. The net tangled up his tentacles making it impossible for him to escape. 

Hiccup didn’t really think twice as he picked up a knife from the table and climbed into the water. It was ice cold as it reached his chest and him gasp, he moved up to the Cecaelia. He blinked at it as he placed his hand on his side. The creature opens his eyes and looked down at Hiccup and thrashed at him “Easy, Easy I’m not here to hurt you. I’m going to set you free.” He told him, the Cecaelia stopped and glared at him “Please I can’t cut if you move them; I need to free you before my father arrives.” Hiccup said that seem to peak the sea creature interests learning that the boy was the prince. He stops moving his tentacles letting Hiccup slice his knife under the strand of wire and sliced it in half, the green eyed teen carried on doing the same with each square of the net until each tentacle was free. 

The tentacles curled around him and helped him out of the water, Hiccup smiled as he stood firmly on the wooden floor boards.”Thank you.” He said told him as he went up to the iron cuffs that were the only thing holding him up. He found the key handing up by the wall,   
“It’s in here my Lord.” Came Old Bill’s voice Hiccups eyes widen as he rushes over and slips the key into the lock and turns it.   
“Hiccup!” His father yells, just as the Cecaelia fell to into the water. The brunette spun around and faces his father he almost toppled off the edge but caught his footing.  
“You brat!” Old Bill snarled as he watched his prize catch swim off.   
“Hiccup what do you think you’re doing?” His father yelled, anger showing on his face as he walked up to his soaking wet son. Hiccup was now shivering as he looked up at the large figure of the king. “I will ask again what do you think you’re doing?” He snarled, the teen frowned and looked at his father ready to argue when Old Bill walked up to him.  
“I can tell you what he was doing, he was sabotaging us! Weren’t you boy?” He hisses as jabbed him in the shoulder. 

Hiccup gasped as he stumbled backwards losing what balance he had and falling into the water “HICCUP! The King yelled as he watched his son go under the water. He rushes to the edge along with two of his guards and tried to help Hiccup up. But just as the teen reached out for his father’s hand tentacle reached out and warped Hiccup as the Cecaelia rose up and hissed at them as he warped his arms around Hiccup.   
“Dad!” He cried out as he tried to hold on to him,   
“Get off him beast!” He yells as he looked into the yell eyes of the creature “I will not let you take my son”   
“Mine now.” He hisses as he bites down onto Hiccup’s throat. The teen screamed and let go of his father’s hand and sunk into the water the black tentacle beast.

The Cecaelia dragged him out towards the once and down deep, he had his prize and he was going to keep him. He pulled his fangs from Hiccup’s throat and watched as the boy choking as he started to drowned his hand tried to pull himself to the surface but the Cecaelia won’t let him. He waited for his venom to work as the teen panic as he tried to pull the creature off him. The effects of the bite were instant gills started to form on the teen’s throat his eyes change colour from soft green to rich emerald green as webbing formed between Hiccup’s fingers toes. He let out one finely scream before passing out. The creature reached out and pulled him back into his arms and carried on back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as the prince sleep though the venom, his gills formed and just under his ears, there were scales scattered over his body, they cluster around the gills moving down his throat and over his shoulders. He picked up teen’s hand and looked at the webbing between his fingers he smiles as looked at the dots of green scales on his knuckles, his fingers nails have grown and are black in the bed of the nails. He moved hands and lifted the teen’s leg, he looked between his toe at the webbing there it all seems to have formed nicely. He had gotten himself a beautiful mate and a prince no less he couldn’t wait to have his fun with him to fill him with his eggs.

When Hiccup woke up he felt strange, he opens his eyes and rubbed them everything felt funny and strange. He looked down at himself saw his clothes were gone gasping at his nakedness he then saw that he was under the water. He panic as looked down around at the cave and held his breath in a panic thinking he was going to die, not realising that he didn’t need his lungs to breathe as his gills on his throat did all that work for him. But when he didn’t feel light headed or like he wasn’t drowning he frowned as he touched his throat and felt the gills there making him gasp. Looking around the cave he saw there was a mirror.   
He swam across to the mirror and held onto it and looked at himself.

His eyes widen as he looked at the changes he had greenish scales scattered over his body, he leant in closer to look at the gills and that is when he saw the webbing between his fingers. “Ah!” He cried out as he looked at his hands spreading his fingers apart to look at it, he then looked down at his toe and saw the same thing “W…What is happening to me?” He asked out loud, he looked back up at himself and saw the bite on his neck and shoulder where the Cecaelia had bitten him.   
“You’re a wake good.” Came thick heavy the voice, Hiccup spun around and looked at the creature as it slips into the cave. Hiccup swam back to the bed and tried to cover himself up and held out a sword out at the Cecaelia. “Put that down my prince that sword will do you no good with me.” He purred as he moved over to the prince. Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at him.   
“W-What did you do to me?” He asked, as he kept the weapon up and pointed at him, the dark haired creature grinned as he stood there holding onto something.   
“Ah, the wonders of being a dragon.” He chuckled, Hiccup frowned at him   
“You’re not a dragon?” The teen said out loud,   
“That is not what the others have said, you humans may call me something else but out here I’m a dragon.” He smirked, “And my venom can change a human to make them sea worthy.” He chuckled at his own joke. 

Hiccup frowned at him and touched the bite on his throat, he watched as the so called sea Dragon moved closer placing the items on the bed Hiccup looked at them and saw was some gold objects and rich green fabric. “What is that for?” He asked   
“For you, my mate needs to look the part and as you are a prince you should be dressed in gold.” He grinned; Hiccup looked up at the bright yellows eyes of the handsome half of the man and swallowed a nervous lump in his throat.  
“M-Mate?” Hiccup asked, a shiny black tentacle reached up and took the sword from his hand and pulls it away from him, as another curl around his waist pulling him close.   
“Yes mate; you saved my life your kind have a nasty habit of killing my kind. But you, you went against your father the King and saved my life. I had thought of coming back another day to see you but after watching that nasty man push you I thought I will take you with me. They have killed hundreds of my people I think I should take the king’s only son.” He leant in and let his black finger nail trail down his front over the teen’s nibble and he watched him shudder as his breath hitch at the touch.   
“What you only took me to piss my father off?” He asked as he started to twist in the creature’s arms.  
“It’s a bonus.”

Hiccup’s body started to feel funny under his touch and he wanted to get away from him but he was stronger than him and held him so tightly and it didn’t help that the tentacles were getting friendly. They had itself warped around his legs while another one was rubbing his arse hole making him squirm and gasp. “S-Stop.” He moaned   
“Why your body is reacting nicely like my mate should.” He purred as he lowered his head and started to mouth at the sensitive skin around the gills.   
“Ahhh!” Hiccup cried out as the tentacle slide in deeper.   
“You see you do need to do this my little sea jewel if I don’t feed you my essences you will revert back to your human state and you will die.” Hiccup froze his green eyes widen in shock as he looked Cecaelia.   
“W-what?” He whimpered, he was finding it hard to think as the tentacle wiggled in a bit deeper licking his inside making him shudder. The creature tapped his nose as a long back limb appeared in front of him with a gold necklace.   
“I will need to fill you every day with my essences in order for you to live with me.” The collar was placed around his throat locking in place with the Cecaelia’s magic. The yellow eyes looked down it and grinned as he looked back up to Hiccup as he let his tentacle slip all the way in.

Hiccup whimpered as he felt in move all the way inside of him “Ahhh!” He cried out as he felt it thrust into his body, the creature held onto Hiccup his hand warped around the prince's hard cock and stroked him. He watched his mate in awe he couldn’t believe how well he was reacting to his touches; he knew the boy will make a perfect mate.   
“I’m going to fill you with my eggs.” The Cecaelia purred as he felt the first egg start to move down the hectocotylus. He watched Hiccup as he moaned and writhed in his arm moaning and begging for more that it didn’t take much for him to spill the eggs inside of him. Hiccup screamed arching his back as he felt his orgasm shot through him as the eggs filled his body. The dark haired creature stoked Hiccup though his orgasm watching in wonder at his mate’s face the way his body arches and then slumped in his arms as his belly swelled.

When the eggs stopped the Cecaelia picked up Hiccup and carried him over to the bed and laid him out as green eyed teen whimpered. He opens his eyes and looked up at the creature as he smiled down at him as he stroked his stomach. The prince shuddered as he looked down and saw his swollen stomach his hands reached out and touched it “Our children Hiccup our beautiful children.” He whispered as the creature leans down and kisses his stomach. “You should sleep my sea jewel you will need your rest.” He smiled at him,  
“W-What is your name?” Hiccup asked yellow eyes looked at him with a frown “I don’t know it.” He whispered.   
“How rude of me, in your tongue, I would be called Toothless.”


End file.
